How to tempt fate
by silenteccentric
Summary: Saruhiko carries Misaki home. A One-Shot of New and Old Confessions. This is the fluffiest I can write. BxB, please don't read if you don't like.


There weren't any noises but the tiping of swift fingers on keyboards and the muted buzz of electricity in the technical centre of SCEPTER 4.

At 01.22 am, the door opened and Lieutnant Seri Awashima entered the room, the short skirt tight as usual and a rather stoic expression on her face. The five men on duty looked up from the computer monitors to see what caused Awashima to bump into their room at this time of night.

"There's a member of the red clan outside the Palais." she said, reading some notes she brought with her occasionly.

"It's this ace with the skateboard, Misaki Yata. He's apparently drunk but keeps yelling the name Saru all the time. Would you mind, Fushimi?"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue in irritation and stands up. He has no problem to keep the bored look on his face but his mind is vibrating. This night won't be as dull as feared.

.

{ ... }

.

When Misaki opens his eyes, he sees flickering light and smells dust. He sights and tries to lift his body but everything starts to turn and he sinks back in the pillow he's lying on.

"Please don't puke until I get you a bucket."

The drawl's familiar.

The sarcasm makes Misaki open his eyes wide again. The light flashes and he growls in headache, but forces him to sit up and look at the person lolling on a chair right next to his bed.

"... the fuck you're doing here .. !", Misaki gasps and then collapses on the bed again.

"And how do I get here?"

Saruhiko watches him amused and manages to piss Misaki off already.

"You were calling for me. And when a damsel in distress calls for her chevalier, he cannot ignore that." He chuckles.

Misaki feels his face flashing red.

" .. I wasn't .. !"

"You were. It's not like you to get drunk and bother your Ex, Misaki. I thought you were more original."

"You .. !" Misaki cannot find words to describe how much he hates Saru that moment.

"I probably forgot who you actually were when I was drunk!"

"I assume you didn't, considering the fact you described all my acctual and invented merrits to me on our way home at great lenght.

In fact, Misaki, I was very flattered. Do you really think I look better that the entire male cast of Oceans Eleven?"

Misaki knows the colour of his face has beaten the colour of his hair and hides his head under the pillow.

"Fuck off.", he murmurs even if he knows Saruhiko can't hear him.

Then he feels a soft hand on his back and the drawl is much closer.

"Don't be embarassed, Misaki. You know how much that tempts me."

He presses his face in the pillow even harder and feels the hand on his back softly slight higher and bury itself in his hair.

"It really isn't fair to seduce me like that, Misaki." he feels Saruhiko's breath right beneath his ear and cannot help to shiver. He curses his goddamn body.

"Hey, Misaki. You told me everything you like about me while I carried you here.

To keep the balance, I'll do the same to you now."

"I don't like you anymore, you fuckin' traitor, I hate you", Misaki tries, but it doesn't even sound believable to himself.

Saruhiko chuckles and ignores him.

"We'll start with the obvious things.", he purrs and his hand tightens his snatch in Misaki's hair. He moans as his scalp hurts but his body refuses to do the only thing logical which is to push Saruhiko away and kick his ass out of the door emediantly.

"First of all, you told me you like my body. That's a rather clumsy compliment but I didn't expect something different from you, Misaki.

So let me tell you that I like your body too. Adore it, more precisely. Every sound and every move you make is driving me insane of desire, did you know that, Misaki?"

He pants surprised when he feels Saruhikos other hand on his hips, sliding experienced under his black shirt and push it upwarts his back.

"Secondly, you told me you like my way to hold you. You said it feels secure."

His hand follows the line of Misakis backbone, cold finger tips drawing invisible pattern on his rips and he swallows hard when he feels the hand slipping under his body, caressing his chest pressed to the beds mattress.

"When I'm with you, Misaki, it makes me so excited I feel like exploding. You're so loud and bare and _alive, _ I cannot have enough of that. I'm addicted to you, Misaki."

He's trembling and only God knows why. He feels Saruhiko moving behind him and pinning him down on the bed when he kneels over him. Misaki tries to struggle, but both of them know he doesn't really want to, what is kind of annoying but can't be helped.

"Thirdly, you said you want to have me all to yourself."

Misaki shivers when he feels Saruhikos lips on his neck, caressing his skin and sending electric impulses trough his whole body.

"I need you, Misaki. You're mine, completely and entirely mine, now and forever. I hate seeing you with other people, I hate seeing you speak to them and look at them and offer them your loyality."

"Saru ... -" he mutters in surprise but then he feels smooth teeth on his neck and moans with pleasure.

"And then, Misaki, you said", Saruhiko whispers softly and Misaki can feel his tongue wandering down his neck and bladebones, snuggling the small of his back.

"You said you like all these things despite the fact I left you."

Misaki opens his eyes, the cheek still pressed in his pillowcase.

Saruhiko has lifted his head, he only feels the two hands gripping his shoulders.

His own heartbeat is pounding wildly in his chest and for a moment he has the desperate thought, Saru could leave now, leave him here on the bed, unsatisfied, feeling guilty and mortified, taking the victory with him that Misaki still cannot resist him, that he's putty in his hands.

Then the hands raise him, flip him over and Saruhiko is all over him, only cetrimeters between their bodies, heat burning in the space that seperates them.

Saruhiko looks serious, the arrogant smirk that he's wearing most of the time has disapeared as well as the bored expression on his face. He glances at him intensely, his blue eyes boring in Misakis and the need to touch becomes overhelming.

"I didn't leave you, Misaki." Saruhiko says and he knows it's a lie, a lie, lie, lie, because, _yes_, he left him, left Homra, left everything they had and Misaki hates himself for not beeing able to let go, for missing him and dreaming of him and beeing still in love, even if everything changed and Saru doesn't want him anymore.

"Yes, you left me. You didn't even explain, you asshole, not that there could be any possible reason. You just did what you've always done, you acted in your own interest and you don't give a fuck about explaining to me, because you've always treated me as something naturally, something you own, fucking egoist!"

He doesn't quite know why he has found the right words now and not before and from where he took the strange to say them, but he feels incredibly satisfied by the shock on Saruhikos face.

"You stopped looking at me."

Misaki looks up in surprise and sees Saruhiko biting his lower lips, eyes filled with pain and shame.

"You didn't care if I was there or not, as long as HOMRA was. When we were together you stopped looking me in the face and only view my insignia instead."

He sees Saruhiko swallow, a sight he's never taken before, Saruhiko insecure and vulnerable. His heart skips a beat.

"I've never been intrested in HOMRA, I've been interested in you, only you. I never felt as a part of that.

Since I joined SCEPTER 4, everything's gotten better, I'm usefull and it's challenging and you look at me again. I don't regret anything."

Misaki feels his throad drying and stares at Saruhikos face without seeing the traitor.

There's just Saru, his Saru, pressing his lips together and waiting for his reaction.

"You're such an idiot." he growls, raising his hands and gripping the collar of Saruhikos uniform in order to pull him closer.

"I always looked at you! Of course HOMRA was important but it never replaced you! Why didn't told me all this shit? I'd have gotten it out of this stubborn head of yours, you can be sure! Damn it and there you go, just walking off without saying a word and leaving me alone with this mess!"

He hears his voice trembling, clenched fists still dragging Saruhikos collar. He sees the blue eyes widing, damn it, feeling the loss and betrayal pounding in his chest again, like the very second Saru turned around and went out of the bar, out of HOMRA, out of everything.

He won't say he loves him. Fuck, he won't.

"I love you."

The air between them explodes, like it exploded million times, electricty running trough his body and there's only one thing to do: pulling closer and kissing and squeezing and the sound of teeth striking together and the taste of skin and breath and _his Saru._

"Goddamn, I missed you", he pants between rough touches and ruffled hair, feeling slender hands on his face, on his chest, on his belly. Saruhiko doesn't interrupt but gives him a short smirk that makes his heartbeat rush.

Only god knows why he's fallen for this idiot, but he is.

He defenitely is.

.

{ ... }

.

When he wakes up, strikes of sun are crossing the room, making the dusty air glitter and Misakis hair shine like a red jewel.

Saruhiko only needs a second to remember and then he cannot bear the smile, but luckily, Misaki's still asleep so he won't see him grin like a lovey-dovey first grader.

He dares to touch the shortys cheek and he smiles even wider when the boy mumbles something and coils up more.

_Misaki, Misaki, my precious Misaki. You're so cruel to let me love you, giving the promise to own that you'll never be able to keep. _

_My Misaki, cheeky-hot-explosive-daring-adorable-Misaki. _

He has to fight the giggle growing in his chest.

Insanity rushes closer but does not dare to touch, because it's afraid of red hair.  
Luckily, there's red hair next to him now, a red soul curled up against his chest and Saruhiko closes his eyes again.

Now is not the right time to go insane.

Later, maybe.

.

* * *

**Author's note: **I need to find a better solution for seperating leaps in time. I had a lot of fun writing this, even if the action isn't that inventive .. I'm just fangirling here a bit. I'm always happe to hear what you think. :)


End file.
